


Unbind Me

by eternalshiva



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalshiva/pseuds/eternalshiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Take these off,” she pants - he shakes his head as he crawls back up across her body, his lips crushing against hers. </p><p>Prompt - Tumblr (2012)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbind Me

His tongue slipped down across her belly, teeth scrapping the ribs as she sucked in a breath. Her hands clenched against the retrains, pulling with all her might as he continued to go down past her navel. 

She felt him grin, the tight feel of his biotics flaring to life as he pushed down her legs and kept them still. She whimpered with need, her sex hot and slippery as he kissed her clit, tongue flicking mercilessly. 

“Take these off,” she pants - he shakes his head as he crawls back up across her body, his lips crushing against hers. She can taste herself and shamelessly moans as he presses the head of his erection against her entrance. 

He won’t unbind her wrists, he won’t let her touch, he won’t let her rush as he loves her between these sheets but she’s never felt so free.


End file.
